It is known to treat chronic pain by electrically stimulating the spinal cord, spinal nerve roots, and other nerve bundles. Although not fully understood, the application of electrical energy to particular regions of the spinal cord induces parasthesia (i.e., a subjective sensation of numbness or tingling) in the afflicted body regions associated with the stimulated spinal regions. This parasthesia effectively masks the transmission of chronic pain sensations from the afflicted body regions to the brain. Since each body region is associated with a particular spinal nerve root, it is important that stimulation be applied at the proper longitudinal position along the spinal cord to provide successful pain management and avoid stimulation of unaffected regions of the body. Also, because nerve fibers extend between the brain and the nerve roots along the same side of the spine as the body regions they control, it is equally important that stimulation be applied at the proper lateral position of the spinal cord. For example, to treat unilateral pain (i.e., pain sensed only on one side of the body), electrical stimulation is applied to the corresponding side of the spinal cord. To treat bilateral pain (i.e., pain sensed on both sides of the body), electrical stimulation is either applied directly to the midline of the spinal cord or applied to both lateral sides of the spinal cord.
In a typical procedure, one or more stimulation leads are introduced through the patient's back into the epidural space under fluoroscopy. The specific procedure used to implant the stimulation lead will ultimately depend on the type of stimulation lead used. Currently, there are two types of commercially available stimulation leads: a percutaneous lead and a surgical lead.
A percutaneous lead comprises a cylindrical body with ring electrodes, and can be introduced into contact with the affected spinal tissue through a Touhy-like needle, which passes through the skin, between the desired vertebrae, and into the spinal cavity above the dura layer. For unilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed on the corresponding lateral side of the spinal cord. For bilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed down the midline of the spinal cord, or two percutaneous leads are placed down the respective sides of the midline.
A surgical lead has a paddle on which multiple electrodes are arranged in independent columns, and is introduced into contact with the affected spinal tissue using a surgical procedure, and specifically, a laminectomy, which involves removal of the laminar vertebral tissue to allow both access to the dura layer and positioning of the lead.
After the stimulation lead(s) (whether percutaneous or surgical) are placed at the target area of the spinal cord, the lead(s) are anchored in place, and the proximal ends of the lead(s), or alternatively lead extensions, are passed through a tunnel leading to a subcutaneous pocket (typically made in the patient's abdominal area) where a neurostimulator is implanted. The lead(s) are connected to the neurostimulator, which is then operated to test the effect of stimulation and adjust the parameters of the stimulation for optimal pain relief. During this procedure, the patient provides verbal feedback regarding the presence of paresthesia over the pain area. Based on this feedback, the lead position(s) may be adjusted and re-anchored if necessary. Any incisions are then closed to fully implant the system.
Various types of stimulation leads (both percutaneous and surgical), as well as stimulation sources and other components, for performing spinal cord stimulation are commercially available from Medtronic, Inc., located in Minneapolis, Minn., and Advanced Neuromodulation Systems, Inc., located in Plano, Tex.
The use of surgical leads provides several functional advantages over the use of percutaneous leads. For example, the paddle on a surgical leads has a greater footprint than that of a percutaneous lead. As a result, an implanted surgical lead is less apt to migrate from its optimum position than is an implanted percutaneous lead, thereby providing a more efficacious treatment and minimizing post operative procedures otherwise required to reposition the lead. As another example, the paddle of a surgical lead is insulated on one side. As a result, almost all of the stimulation energy is directed into the targeted neural tissue. The electrodes on the percutaneous leads, however, are entirely circumferentially exposed, so that much of the stimulation energy is directed away from the neural tissue. This ultimately translates into a lack of power efficiency, where percutaneous leads tend to exhaust a stimulator battery supply 25%-50% greater than that exhausted when surgical leads are used. As still another example, the multiple columns of electrodes on a surgical lead are well suited to address both unilateral and bilateral pain, where electrical energy may be administered using either column independently or administered using both columns.
Although surgical leads are functionally superior to percutaneous leads, there is one major drawback—surgical leads require painful surgery performed by a neurosurgeon, whereas percutaneous leads can be introduced into the epidural space minimally invasively by an anesthesiologist using local anesthesia.
There, thus, remains a need for a minimally invasive means of introducing stimulation leads within the spine of a patient, while preserving the functional advantages of a surgical lead.